


Upside Down

by thewinterspy



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Alternate Universe - Small Town, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinterspy/pseuds/thewinterspy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The joy on her face was enough for Claire to know she was doing the right thing for her. Taking over the daycare while Karen relaxed would help a ton, and that's what mattered. Besides, it was just a bunch of kids, it couldn't be that hard.</p><p>It might even be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Jurassic World twice and I'm so weak for Clawen. Their chemistry is absolutely amazing, and I was like "I must AU this". And I have. A cutesy little au that goes by the name of "daycare manager/single parent SLASH small town SLASH vaguely farm au". Or Upside Down for short (from Jack Johnson's lovely song of the same title). I am a little nervous because this is the first thing I've published anything I've written in the past few months, since I had a bad episode in Feburary, but this fic makes me happy, and I hope it makes you all happy too. I have so much I want to play with in this universe, so stay tuned!

* * *

_**Then** _

* * *

 

 

When she was a girl, Claire wanted to be a tight rope walker. It had begun with a spur-of-the-moment road trip with Daddy, who saw the sign and made a left turn to the circus when they were supposed to go to the city to get Mom from the airport. It was the most colourful, beautiful little thing Claire had ever seen in her entire seven years of life. She was in thrall of the lions and their snarling jaws, the elephants and their exquisite tricks, the ribbons of the dancers, and the booming, inviting voice of the ringmaster, drawing her gaze to the bubble before her, an extravagant world unfolding before her. She loved it, being consumed by this show – and the tightrope girl, _oh_ , she was magnificent. Dangling on her toes far above their heads, far above the world, tipping this way and that, her arms stretched like bird wings. The woman looked like she was flying. Claire reached up with her small hand, imagining she was close enough to touch, that she was up there on the tightrope too. Then the show ended, and as they left she promised her Daddy that she was going to join the circus.

 

No matter how much Claire told Mom about the string in the sky though, Mom wasn't nearly as pleased as Daddy. The girls were sent to bed early, but they simply couldn't sleep.

 

Mom and Dad fought too loudly.

 

It was no surprise that their relationship ended a year later.

 

“It's fine,” Karen said dismissively as they packed their things, moving with Mom to a small town _God knows where_ , “Everyone's parents get divorced, it's just a thing. We'll get like, two of everything.”

 

“Yeah,” Claire mumbled, before straightening her back and lifting her chin, “Yeah. It'll be fine. It'll be great even.”  


For Claire, it was. Her new school had a gymnastics team, and her P.E. teacher couldn't help but point out she did a great job on the beams in class, _you're late for tryouts, but if you work hard and show the team what you got, I think you have a real chance at joining us for the regional competition this year._ It was no tightrope, sure, but that still didn't stop her from winning silver at that comp. She took to the sport like a duck to water. Her school coach gave her brochures for private teams, called her mother countless times to encourage her, and Claire vowed to keep her grades up if she _just got this one chance-_

 

She was on the gymnastics team all throughout her school years. It was... no one will ever understand it, if she ever put it to words, but she was a part of something – of everything. It changed everything for her. She kept her hair short because tying it back was a nuisance for her, she wore heels when she wasn't training because it made her feel like she was still a part of the act – it was her life. Living breathing something that made her bigger than what a human could be. It swept her off her feet. It let her fly.

 

However, everything that goes up, must come down.

 

She was in biology when her mother collapsed at home.

 

“I was just light-headed, baby,” Mom soothed as Claire cried in her lap. She said it before the test came back.

 

Mom stopped getting out of bed only three months later. Karen came back home from school, and they finalized the papers on the inheritance. _The inheritance_ being one very small, yet very loved daycare in the middle of their small town, Jurassic Daycare. Mom loved the place, devoted her life to starting up this tiny little business, decorating the entire thing with a cast of varied dinosaurs along the walls, friendly T-Rexes and winking Apatosauruses.

 

The girls had asked in the beginning, _isn't there anything we can do, money we can raise, people we can talk to_ – but there was no point fighting it. It was too much, too fast – it consumed everything, and before the two sisters could blink, their mother was gone. Their father was in the city, and he offered to take Claire, but Karen was viciously adamant about Claire finishing school where she was, with her friends.

 

Claire really didn't have the heart to tell her older sister that, between her studies and her training, she didn't have any.

 

Not that training was easy... after. Nothing was easy after. It was like breathing while a hot iron was shoved in your chest. It happened, you didn't have much choice in the matter, but god... god it hurt. It was a physical ache that made her knees knock. And she wasn't the only one. Claire could see the effect it had on her dear sister. Karen wasn't meant for business. Jurassic Daycare – yes, that damn place simply couldn't function without her. But she was meant to be in with the kids, dirty and messy and endearing. Claire found herself more often than not stopping by the centre to help with the paperwork, missing practice enough that her coach called and gave her an ultimatum.

 

She was a good gymnast. A damn good gymnast. If she pushed herself, she could make it. But that meant giving 110%.

 

... And if she did, her sister would be entirely alone with the one real thing their mother left them.

 

Not everyone's cut out for the high rope, anyways.

 

 

* * *

**_Now_ **

* * *

 

 

 

It started with a phone call from her sister. It was hard to understand what was said under all the hiccups and sobs and obnoxious sniffling, but Claire managed to pick up a good chunk of it. That son of a bitch Scott had filed for divorce. Claire would have let off a longer stream of profanities, but Karen had mumbled something about having her youngest son with her at home. The poor woman needed sisterly advice and perhaps some coffee. Claire just so happened to be a sister, and she could pick up coffee.

 

Just after her meeting with InGen.

 

When Karen opened her door close to noon, eyes blotchy, hair up, and robe tossed over her ratty pyjamas, she gaped at her sister's impeccable state. Her outfit was a sleek white skirt and a stunning blouse buttoned up. Her naturally frizzy hair was tamed so well that not a single strand was out of place. While Karen stared, utterly confused, Claire took the time to push her way in, holding up the paper coffee cups so they wouldn't spill.

 

“So InGen went fine. Their representative, Vic Hoskins, total perv but at least I know he's not a fraud, you know how I can practically smell them from a mile away. He's signed the contracts, we can get started on the new building in December, after the land purchases for the new condos in town are finalized – oh, here.”

 

Claire delicately handed over the coffee in her left hand, “That's for you and- oh my god, right.”

 

She set down her own coffee on the bench next to the door, and after seeming to steel herself, she leaned in and gave Karen the most awkward hug she'd ever received in her life.

 

“What the hell are you wearing?” Karen finally croaked after a long silence.

 

“It's Ferry&Orlandi.” Claire replied cheerily, before pulling away.

 

Karen simply wrinkled her nose, and finally, decided to think better than to question it and took a sip of her coffee. At least Claire had shown up to comfort her.

 

“Mom did you say a bad word?”

 

They both turned to look at the voice at the top of the stairs. Gray, Karen's youngest son, was peeking through the railings, watching them with his wide eyes.

 

“Yes, I did, I'm sorry.” Karen said, wiping at her eyes hastily. As the boy got to his feet and hurried down the stairs, Karen leaned over and whispered quickly, “He doesn't know, please don't say anything.”

 

“No no, of course not.” Claire said in an obvious tone, then she beamed at Gray, “Hey buddy! Lucky you, staying home from school with Mommy.”

 

Gray wrinkled his nose, “It's Sunday, Aunt Claire.”

 

“... Right.”

 

Karen herded the two of them to the living room, suggesting to Gray that he go and get out his science project to show Claire. The two sisters settled on the couch, and Claire leaned in.

 

“So... what is it that happened between you two?”  


“Oh god, I don't know – I _don't_ know! We're... we get in fights, yes, but that happens with everyone. Right?” Karen tacked on weakly, looking desperately at Claire. Belatedly, Claire nodded her head.

 

“Yeah. That's totally everyone, I don't get that. He's so _weird_.” Claire empathized, not realizing how over-exaggerated she was.

 

Karen sighed, slumping back against the couch, “He says he can't take it anymore... what is _"it"_? Is it his job? I mean, I don't get that. He's so stressed about work but he's a construction worker. It's all physical, none of it is – emotional, y'know? The kids though, it takes so much out of you. I can't take it. Oh my god-” Karen pushed her face into her hands, shaking her head, “Winter break is so soon, Ill b' can't – all the kids will be out of school, and-”

 

Claire had only ever seen her sister this upset before, and that was the day that she changed her entire life. She remembered it so vividly – it was this couch, it was those watery eyes watching her, it was this sister, utterly stripped of hope. When Karen sat down with her, sniffling like she was now, telling her that she couldn't do it alone. The same day when her coach told her to decide between training and school. Claire was even thinking the same line of thought, staring at her sister. _My poor Karen._  Work was going to pile on, she'd have to get started with the lawyers, have to get Gray and Zach used to the transition...

 

“You should take a break,” Claire said without quite hearing herself.

 

Karen's reaction was late, and by her face, she seemed to not believe what she was hearing.

 

“A break? Claire, I can't do that, I have the daycare to run – I mean, Viv and Lowery are great, don't get me wrong, but they can't do that by themselves-”

 

“Well I'll be there, my office is just upstairs.” Claire said almost casually, even waving her hand airily.

 

With a slow lean forward, Karen gave her a look that screamed _oh please_. There was a beat as Claire tried to figure out whether or not she was offended by the lack of trust she got from her sister. Finally, Karen spoke.

 

“That's not what I mean.” Karen made a wide gestures with the hand not holding the coffee, “I mean the kids! I can't leave them alone! For- for a break, I can't do th-”

 

“Of course you can. My therapist says it's really good for your stress levels. She gave me this brochure-”

 

“Okay,” Karen hastily cut in, “But did you follow that advice? Have you ever gone on vacation?”

 

“... Well, no.”

 

“Exactly. Us Dearings just are not cut out for it. We don't know how to take a break. We don't know how to leave things.” Karen lowered her gaze, and quietly took a sip from her cup. Claire gave a sigh. She could see the grief displayed all over her sister's face, and it just broke her heart to see her sister's heart broken. With a tight smile, she tried to find the words that could fix this, fix all of this for Karen. She wasn't an expert at relationships, she had no control here. What could she do?

 

“I could leave my office, go downstairs. I could run the daycare, from your spot.” Claire finally suggested wildly.

 

Immediately, Karen shook her head, “No, _no_ , Claire I can't take a break, I just said-”

 

“I know what you just said, but that was to me staying where I was. No, you go on vacation. Do- oh my god, Karen, go to New York, you've always talked about how much you love that place. It'll be so easy – just a week, no, _two_ weeks. Two weeks, and _I'll be you_ at the daycare. I'll run all the activities, monitor Vivian and Lowery, watch the kids. It'll be fun. And you know what, you'll be back for winter break, and I'll still help out, and I'll even – Karen, I'll even watch the boys for you.”

 

“That's way too much, Claire.” Karen shook her head, “I couldn't ask it of you.”

 

“I see your face now, it sounds totally appealing to you.” Claire grinned, knowing that she saw a flash of excitement on her sister's face.

 

“Claire-”

 

“I'm going to insist now, you have to do it.”

 

Karen sighed, leaning the side of her head against the couch cushions. Finally, she whimpered, “Scott won't like me going away while we finalize the paperwork.”

 

“I'll deal with him. You know me, no man or amount of paperwork can scare me.”

 

“You don't even like kids.”

 

“Karen.” Claire tipped her head, “I work at a daycare. Besides, they're fun. It'll be fun. I love ki- oh my _GOD_.”

 

She cut herself with a mighty scream when a pile of ants on top of dirt was shoved in her face. Gray poked his head out from behind the ant farm, beaming from ear to ear.

 

“Aunt Claire, it's my science project!” Gray exclaimed.

 

Claire looked from her nephew to her sister, eyes wide and mouth ready to spill out the loudest of protests. But Karen raised her eyebrow, knowing that Claire was about to prove her point. Slowly, Claire shut her mouth, her teeth clicking sharply from the force of it. She swallowed nervously, then put a smile on her face for Gray.

 

“That looks _amazing_ , Gray.”

 

Karen smiled, looking pleasantly surprised. The joy on her face was enough for Claire to know she was doing the right thing for her. Taking over the daycare while Karen relaxed would help a ton, and that's what mattered. Besides, it was just a bunch of kids, it couldn't be _that_ hard.

 

It might even be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jen Dearing had started her daycare business, it had been in the backroom of the community center, littered with toys and barely enough room for the amount of kids she took in. Jen however, was never the kind of woman to say no to a family in need, and took in any kid that stopped by her daycare. Even when she had gotten sick, Jen was at work every day with a smile on her face and a story to tell. She the sweetest woman you could know, and no one ever seemed to have a bad word about her.

 

Well, not no one exactly. Not to say that Claire disliked her mother, but she did like to bemoan the state of the daycare before it got into her hands. Things had certainly changed in the last fifteen years. As soon as Claire came home with a degree, she'd hired two assistants for Karen and got herself a secretary, and started work on boosting funds. Soon enough, not only was everyone's kids going to Jurassic Daycare, but they got a lovely building all to themselves, with separate classrooms for different age groups, a small kitchen for food preps, restrooms fit for children, and the grandoise of the entire building (at least, in Claire's opinion), the restricted staircase that led up to the office, set up for her and her assistant Zara's desks, far away from the shrieking and the messes.

 

But today was the day she was going to face the masses.

 

She got out of her car delicately, coffee in one hand, purse hanging from the crook of her elbow, and her pile of binders in the other. Using the bottom of her cup, she tipped her sunglasses forwards from their perch on top of her head, squinting against the relentless sunlight. Today was positively _boiling_. Claire shifted uncomfortably under her jacket, before sticking her chin in the air. No, she would not let the muddy day get to her. This wouldn't be the hardest challenge and she would have to just brave it. So, putting one foot in front of the other, she made her way to the door.

 

Just as Claire drew near, her phone chimed in her purse. She let out a quiet “ _oh, shoot”_ , and began to contorted to see if there was any way she could reach it. As she did, the door opened, as a man and his daughter left the building. He held the door, waiting for Claire, but it took her a moment to realize that's what he was doing. Instead, she spent her time balancing the coffee on her binders, and bending her wrist as far as she could to reach in and scoop out her phone. By the time she had it in her hand, the phone had stopped ringing and the man seemed to have lost his patience.

 

“Hey, listen, I gotta get her to school-”

 

“Of course of course, have a good day.” Claire said, putting the phone to her ear to listen to the message left.

 

Behind her, the father and daughter looked at each other, baffled.

 

* * *

 

 

“You're gonna do what Karen does.”

 

“Just for the three weeks while she's gone.” Claire said, her voice pitching up a level when she was attempting to remain calm and was flustered. “I told her I'll keep the boys at my place, much easier since Scott's said he'd be at his sister's.”

 

Lowery and Vivian looked to each other skeptically. They were the two other supervisors in Karen's room, working with the pre-K kids. There were two other rooms that remained open during school, the infant and toddler sections. The Pre-K room was decorated with the friendly dinosaur carnivores – round t-rexes playing hopscotch, velociraptors playing paddy-cake, even a carnotaurus admiring her horns in a mirror. Lowery was the “visionary” behind the dinosaur theme. _“Kids love_ _ **dinosaurs**_ _, it'll blow their minds!”,_ and if Claire didn't know any better, it was simply because he liked them enough, and he was close enough to being a child. Luckily, Vivian was there to level the playing field. She was calm where he was rambunctuous, although she did have a level of casualty that Claire couldn't get her head around. Nothing seemed to throw off those two, which made them damn good at what they did. Perhaps that's why, despite her inexperience in the area, she knew they were the best for the job all those years ago.

 

There was a long beat of silence, and they looked back at her.

 

Claire hesitated, seeing their reaction. Finally, she asked, “What?”

 

“It's just... you don't like kids.” Vivian answered slowly.

 

Damn it, she was the second person to say that. Claire's voice went tight, still attempting to sound cheerful.

 

“I love kids!”

 

“Once a kid sneezed while you were walking past and you didn't leave the bathroom for the rest of the day.” Lowery pointed it.

 

“Because I got sick!”

 

“Because of one kid?” Vivian raised an eyebrow.

 

“Look,” Claire huffed out impatiently, “This is for Karen, okay? She deserves the break and I've got it under control.”

 

“Mii-iss.”

 

The three adults turned around to face the tiny voice that spoke up. A little girl, just barely four, was sucking on her thumb, pouting as if she were about to cry. Claire looked at Lowery and Vivian, just as they looked at her expectantly. After a pause, Claire smiled and leaned forward to put her hands on her knees. She gave the little girl a smile, “Hello sweetie-pie, what's the matter?”

 

“Doo-dee in my pants.” she sniffled, one large tear welling up in her eye.

 

The woman nodded slowly, straightening her back. She looked at Lowery and Vivian. They both smiled.

 

Claire sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright then.” Claire let go of the girl's hand when they got to the bathroom, and pointed out the first stall, “In you go, I'll go get a bag for your pants, uh... um... you.”

 

The girl, who'd shut the door behind her, mumbled, “Cha-ee.”

 

Claire frowned, “I'm sorry, did you say Chaw-ee?”

 

“Cha-lee.”

 

“Chalet?”

 

“ _Cha_ -lee.”

 

“... Charlie? Isn't that a boy's name?”

 

“My name and I'm a girl,” Charlie clarified, her voice muffled by the door.

 

“Okay, Charlie, great. I'm, uh, Claire. Or whatever.” Claire said dismissively, “Well, just go to the bathroom and – _oh_ _god_.”

 

Claire covered her mouth and nose with her hand as the pants slid out from underneath the door. Trying and failing to not gag at the smell, she finally whimpered, “I'm going to call your parents.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay,” Claire croaked out in agreement, and hurried out to call the parent.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Sorry I can't get to the phone right now, I've got kids. Leave a message after the beep or call back or – you know what to do.”_

 

Claire wrinkled her nose at the rather unprofessional voice message, pulling the phone away from her ear for a moment to look at it in disbelief, then set it back hastily as she heard the beep.

 

“Yes hello, is this-” she flipped through her binder for a moment before continuing, “Is this Mr. Grady, Charlie's father? There was... um, an unfortunate incident this morning, and Charlie doesn't seem to have any extra pants in her bag would it – be alright if you stopped by with an extra pair? Right. Yes. Okay. Bye.”

 

Claire hung up, and then chastised herself silently. _Right yes okay bye?_ What kind of message was that? She almost wanted to call back just to clarify. She put the butt of the phone to her forehead, gently knocking it as if she could jostle the embarrassment right out of her mind.

 

* * *

 

 

“Should we tell her?” Vivian asked quietly as they watched the younger Dearing sister freak out in the corner.

 

“And give the amateur a heart attack?” Lowery scoffed in lieu of a proper answer.

 

“But the other triplets probably have an extra pair in their bags-”

 

“I think this is like a, learn on the field experience. Besides, she's just dealing with Charlie. This is like the one thing Charlie's ever done. You really want to let her negotiate with Delta and Echo?”

 

“... That's true.”

 

“Exactly.” Lowery patted her shoulder, and with a grin, turned to the rest of the kids, “Who wants storytime?”

 

* * *

 

 

Claire rolled up her sleeves, pushed her hair back behind her ears, and lifted her chin. She faced her reflection in the mirror and told herself, “This is not the worst thing. You have control.”

 

“What's cont'ol?” Charlie asked from the stall.

 

“It means I got this.” Claire clarified, and snapped on her gloves. She held up the bag in her hands, took a gulp of air, and slowly turned around to face the pants on the floor. Slowly, carefully, as if she were approaching a wild animal, she started forward. She took a great amount of time kneeling down and reaching out – then, quick as a flash, she folded the pants in and stuffed them into the plastic bag. Claire leapt to her feet, tied the top, and dropped the bag quickly, her hands jumping into the air. Even though her heels had her feet tilted, she still felt the urge to go up on her tiptoes.

 

“Ugh.” she whispered to herself.

 

Charlie's head poked out from under the stall, upside down. She sniffed, and her face crinkled.

 

“Eww.”

 

“ _Ew_ is right, Charlie!” Claire encouraged, “But it's done! I did it! I- that was like changing a diaper. I changed a diaper.”

 

“I don't wear diapers anymore.” Charlie clarified seriously, her light brown eyes wide.

 

Claire tilted her head, as if to say _Well._ The expression didn't last, because there was a slight knock at the door.

 

“Hello? Lowery said Charlie was in here-?”

 

Charlie gasped, and her head disappeared as she screeched, “OWEN.”

 

“Owen-?” Claire frowned, but the stall door was about to fly open, and she quickly held it shut so she wouldn't see Charlie run about with no pants. The door to the bathroom creaked open, and a head popped in, similar to the four-year-old's upside down act. Claire's mouth bobbed when she realized that it was the father that held the door for her earlier that morning.

 

“Hi.” The father – Owen – said sheepishly, sliding into the room and shutting the door behind him. He lifted the trousers he'd brought along with him, but he was immediately apologizing, “Sorry it took so long, I dropped off my oldest at school and I was already back home-”

 

“That's Claire or whatever,” Charlie said from the stall, “She thinks I wear diapers.”

 

“Well I don't blame her, you pooped your pants at daycare,” Owen said flippantly, before turning to Claire with a smile. “Sorry, I'm, uh, Owen Grady-”

 

“Claire Dearing.” Claire introduced, about to hold out her hand when she realized she still had the glove on. Hastily, she tugged it off and returned his handshake, “Glad you got here.”

 

Owen nodded slowly, glancing between Claire and the stall. He tilted his head towards it, asking silently if he could check on Charlie, and Claire nodded. They switched spots, and Owen opened the door just a little to hold out the pants.

 

“Do you need help or-”

 

“Got it.” Charlie said, which Owen replied to with a small, “Cool.” and shut the door. He looked to Claire, sheepish as can be. He scratched the back of his neck, before finally speaking to Claire.

 

“I'm, uh, really sorry about this. I swear she's got potty-training hands down, it's just been weird lately after-”

 

“No worries. We deal with all kinds of shit here.” Claire said off-handedly... and clapped her hand over her mouth.

 

As opposed to being offended, Owen looked positively thrilled at the sound of her cursing.

 

“Said a bad word,” Charlie chimed in.

 

“She did, she said _such_ a bad word.” Owen agreed, although the big grin was still on his face. It took Claire a long time to realize she was being teased. She frowned, hating the feeling it gave her. She absolutely despised getting teased. She straightened her back, and lifted her chin.

 

“I am _so_ sorry, that was terribly inappropriate.” Claire said, letting the professional wall close between the two adults, “It won't happen again.”

 

Owen's smile faltered, squirming into something that Claire couldn't read. He nodded, just as the stall door opened and Charlie stepped out in her new pants. He was about to speak when Charlie piped up, her head tilted nearly all the way back to look her father in the eye.

 

“You staying?” 

 

“No no, I gotta go back to Uncle Barry. You'll stay here with Claire,” Owen said. There was something off about his voice, Claire felt, but she simply couldn't pin it down. She kept her mouth closed, watching as he ruffled his daughter's hair, putting a smile on both their faces. The sight made something flutter around in her chest.

 

“You gonna see Delta and Echo?” Charlie asked, and Owen shrugged.

 

“If I pass them. But you can say hi for me, okay? You go with Claire though, I'll be back at hometime.”

 

“Cool.”

 

“Cool.” Owen parroted, and leaned down to kiss his daughter's head. He then pushed her gently along towards Claire, not forgetting to pick up the soiled bag as he did. “Be good for Claire, okay?”

 

“ 'Kay.”

 

Owen kept walking even though Charlie stopped by Claire's side. But as he passed Claire, he hesitated, then reached out to touch her shoulder.

 

“I'm uh, I am sorry. I'm sure it won't happen again though,” he promised.

 

Claire put on a smile, “No worries, Mr. Grady-”

 

“Owen.” he cut in, “There's really no need for Mr. Grady, everyone calls me Owen.”

 

She could feel her muscles relax, the way her smile went from forced to something... else. Claire tilted her head slightly and replied, “Well, I'm not everyone, Mr. Grady.”

 

Owen's mouth curled in, suppressing an obvious laugh, “I guess not. 'Til next time, Claire.”

 

“Or whatever.” Charlie chimed in.

 

Owen's hidden grin dissolved into a wide smile, and he disappeared out the door.

 


End file.
